Back from the hunt
by GuitarGurl8358
Summary: "I love you Nico." She said between a kiss. "Then don't leave me" I said, tears beginning to run down my face. "I have to. Goodbye Nico. 3 years ago Thalia Grace walked out of my life. But I Still Love Her. When the hunters come visit camp, Thalia s past floods back to her and she begins to wonder if she made the right decision to become a hunter. T for kissing and bulling.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Nico." she said in between a kiss. " Then don't leave me!" I said. Tears were running down my face. "I'm sorry Nico i have to. Goodbye." Then she walked out the door.

3 years ago Thalia Grace walked out of my life forever. She decided to swear of boys the night I told her I loved her. Even though it happened 3 years ago I still fall asleep crying wishing she would come back. But I know that's impossible. Thalia swore off boys to become a Hunter of Artemis. So I take all those tears and put them in my songs. I must have written at least 100 songs about how i still haven't gotten over her. She was the only person I ever let into my life, the only one I loved. But she was gone.

My name is Nico di Angelo and I am a son of Hades. I spend the whole year at Camp Half-Blood, the camp for demigods in the dark, deadly cabin I call home. I have the whole house to myself because the whole big three not having children thing. I only know 2 other kids of the big three, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. I keep to myself in my cabin writing songs or training. It's okay but sometimes you need someone you can tell everything to. That person was Thalia.

I got out of bed and threw on a gray t-shirt. Then I went down to the pavilion for breckfast. I sat at the Hades table all by myself until... "Hey Nico guess what! The hunters are coming! Thalia is coming!" he exclaimed as he flew down next to me. "No way man! When are they coming?" I asked. Percy simply pointed a finger to Half-Blood hill. I turned around and saw the hunters. "No way man! How's my hair?" I asked trying to fix it. "Great now come on!" he jumped up and pulled me by the hand. We raced up Half-Blood hill and I saw her. There was Thalia Grace with her black hair blowing behind her in the wind. She just as beautiful. She looked around and saw Percy and I. "Percy! Nico! Oh I missed you guys so much!" She as aid wrapping us in a hug. Her hair still smelt like peppermint. I didn't want to let go but I did. "How are you?" I asked. "Great! Oh I can't beleive how much this place has changed! Hey where's Annie?" Annie, or Annabeth is Thalia's best friend. She's also Percy's girlfriend. "Just talking with Chiron I'll go get her." Percy said as he winked to me and ran off. All the other hunters were unpacking so it was just me and Thalia on the hill. "So... Um, how long are you staying?" I asked trying to break the ice. "A few weeks. Artemis is away on some trip or errand or something so were staying here till she gets back." she said. Her eyes were mystifying. Full of curiosity, determination and a bit of sadness. "Hey can I see your cabin?" She asked. They just built my cabin 2 summers ago so she had never seen it. "Sure." we walked to the cabins.

I have her a quick tour of my cabin. She was particularity interested in my music room. "I didn't know you wrote songs." She said, glancing at my music stand. "Yah but there not very good." i said blushing. she picked up my guitar and handed it to me. Then she sat on my bed. "Let's hear one." she said. All my songs are about her. What was I going to do? "umm just a sec..." I said. I flipped through my song book and found a song that she probably wouldn't know was about her. "Okay here. But it's not very good..." she laughed. "Nico, just play. Please." She pleaed. I could say no.

(Vanilla Twilight-Owl City)

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake and miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**

**Cause I wish you were here**

**I'll watch the night turn light blue**

**But it's not the same without you**

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

**The silence isn't so bad**

**Till I look at my hands and feel sad**

**Cause the spaces between my fingers**

**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

I sang with all my heart. I never looked in her eyes because I was afraid of what she would think. When I done she simply sat there. "Oh god I so blew it!" I thought to myself, mentally punching myself. "so... what do you think?" I asked, scared to know the answer. But all she did was black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- This is set as if there was no Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus. Percy is just a regular camper and Luke isn`t working for Kronos. **

**Disclaimer- I don`t own nothing` but the idea. **

**Thalia POV**

Nico`s song was amazing but it killed me to hear it. It was about me I know it. Coming back here and seeing him was one huge guilt trip.

Your probably all wondering why I became a hunter if I loved Nico. Well, here`s the whole story. 3 years ago I started getting bullied by a guy I thought was my friend. Luke. I came to camp with him and Annabeth. We were close for a while but then he changed. He was meaner and didn`t hang out with me and Annie anymore. Then he started to bully me. First it was just _Your the worst fighter at camp_ but then it became _You suck, go kill yourself_. I felt horrible. Then he got some of his friends to corner me in training, they tried to maim me in capture the flag. So I faded away. Stopped going to the campfires, didn`t try hard in training, avoided everyone, you know. Just when was about to run away from camp someone stopped me. It was the only other guy I liked at camp. Nico di Angelo. He was my only other friend. Annie was busy with Percy so she didn`t notice me and my misery. But Nico did. He took me to his cabin and we talked. Soon it became a daily thing. We would train together, sit together, people thought we were a couple. Nico stood up for me when Luke bullied me. I actually started to feel good. One night when we were talking at the beach, I kissed him. It was magical. We became a secret couple and life was good. But then one day Luke took it too far. He got all of his strongest boys and they pinned Nico to the ground. Then Luke made me watch as his friends kicked and punched Nico. I felt to so mad and scared and guilty. I hated boys. So that day I decided I didn`t want to ever have to deal with boys again. I became a hunter. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Nico but I had to.

As Nico sang his song all those memories came flooding back to me. All at once. Every single memory I had become a hunter to forget. That's when I blacked out.

When I came to I was on Nico`s bed. Him and Will Solace were standing beside me. Nico was holding my hand. God he looked so cute with his messy black hair. No Thalia your a hunter stop it! "Hey Thals, how you feeling?" Nico asked me. He dropped my hand and blushed. "Okay." I said as I tried to stand. "Woah, Thalia you just need to rest." Will said as Nico caught me. I sat back on the bed and Will handed me some nectar. "Thanks Will. I think I`ll be fine." I said. "I`ll take care of her, Thanks." Nico said. Will nodded and left. "So what happened?" I asked. "I played you my song then you just stared at me then blacked out." He said, sitting down next to me. "Yah sorry, its just all the things about Luke flew back to me and I guess I couldn`t take it." I must have been blushing. A tear ran down my face and Nico wiped it away. He wrapped his arm around me. "Its okay Thals. Luke ran away from camp 2 years ago and never came back. He's gone now. Your safe." He words comforted me. Oh god here it is again, another wave of guilt. Why did I swear off boys? Why didn`t I stay? What would we have become if I had stayed? I started to cry. I couldn`t believe it. Me, Thalia Grace, the strongest girl in the hunters that never cried. And yet here I was bawling in Nico`s shoulder. When my tears died down, Nico lifted my chin. Our noses were touching and I couldn`t help myself. I kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! If you have anymore ideas, let me know! BTW sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Thanks, Jenna (GuitarGurl8358)**

**Thalia POV**

I just kissed Nico di Angelo. Oh gods! What did I just do? Artemise was going to kill me. Wait... I just kissed Nico di Angelo! I don`t know if I should be excited or scared. I just kissed the boy that keeps me up all night with an image of his face in my head. The boy that didn`t know I loved so much. But, Artemise would kill me in front of all the hunters if she found out I kissed a boy. And now that Luke is gone the question is do I stay a hunter and forget about Nico or do I quit the hunters and stay with Nico. I love the hunters so much. They have become my family. But I also love Nico so much. What if we became something? It was going to be tough choice.

I sat there beside Nico, I was still in his arms. I was blushing, I could feel it and he was too. He had a grin on his face. I glanced at my watch and stood up. "Sorry Nic, I gotta go. See you at dinner?" I said then bolted out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the beach. I sat down at the same spot me and Nico had sat when I kissed him 3 years ago. I had a lot of thinking to do. Beside me was a patch of daisies. I picked one up. "Should I stay? should I go? should I stay?'' I muttered picking off a petal each time. "Should I go-" "Go where?" I turned around. There behind me was Annabeth. "Oh hey Annie." I said half-heartedly. She sat down next to me. "Spill it." She said. She could always tell when something was wrong. "Tell what?" I asked stubbornly. "Should I stay? Should I go?" She said trying to mimic me. "Okay fine. I might have maybe kissedNicoandnowArtemiseisgonnakillmeandIlikeNicoa ndIdunnowhattodo! ( I might have maybe kissed Nico and now Artemise is gonna kill me and I like Nico and I dunno what I`m gonna do!) Help me!" I said quickly. Annabeth just stared at me. "Oh Thals what have you gotten yourself into now..." She said sighing. She gave me a hug, pulled me up and saw the tears in my eyes. "Come on girl, lets go to my cabin and clean you up." She gabbed my hand and we walked off.

"I think you have to chose the one you care about more, the hunters or Nico." Annie said. We were sitting on her bed in the Athena cabin. "Well the hunters are everything to me. My family, friends, I don't know if I could leave them. But I really love Nico and if I stayed I could spend time with you everyone at camp..." I said. " Oh Annie why is love so complicated?" Not that she would know. She has the perfect boyfriend who does anything for her. They are the perfect couple that even their parents support. "Well its up too you. Don`t think about everyone, chose what's best for you." She said. "Thanks Annie, for everything. See you at dinner." I said and walked out of the Athena cabin.

I went to the Artemise cabin where the hunters are staying. I still had about an hour before dinner so sat on my bed and listened to my music. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a room with wall like the sky. There was a normal black floor but the walls looked like they were moving. Wait a minute they were moving. I turned around and saw my dad in his throne. "Father." I said kneeling down. "Hello daughter. I have come to tell you that for now Lady Artemise will know nothing about your romance with the son of Hades. I do not approve of this relationship with my brothers son, but I can see how much this decision hurts you so I will let it pass. But remember when Artemise returns you must have your mind made up. I may not be the god love but I can tell just how much you love him and so just know that whatever you choose I am okay with. Now wake up daughter or you shall be late for dinner." He said. "Thank you father." Then the dream ended. "I know what I`m going to choose." I said and ran out the door.

**What will she choose? Nico or the hunters? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Mnster Attack

**A/N Sorry it took me while to write this. Thanks to kthulu for the idea. Seriously people I really need some more ideas. K thanks for reading! **

**BTW Lets just pretend that Thalia and Nico and everyone else are the same age! KK Bye!**

**Jenna**

**Nico POV**

Last night I kissed Thalia Grace. Like THE Thalia Grace! The girl I have loved for so long. And now I know that she loves me back. The kiss was magical and everything I hoped it would be. But I also kind of felt a bit guilty. I mean I loved her but I haven`t told her about Drew. You see after she left I was so sad that I went out to find another girlfriend to help me take my mind off of her. Drew is okay now that Aphrodite banned the whole dumping the guy on purpose thing. Drew was no Thalia but she was okay. I meant to dump her a while ago but I guess I hadn`t gotten around to it. And now she is visiting her mom on Olympus for the whole summer. So even though I want to I can`t dump her until she got back. I tired to Iris message her yesterday but even that wasn`t working. I was feeling so guilty that I didn`t tell Thalia so I called her to my cabin so I could tell. I would tell her that I would dump Drew as soon as I could. So here I am waiting for Thalia in my cabin. My ADHD mind was flying around. I couldn`t help but wonder what she was thinking. Would she stay a hunter and continue my misery? Or will she stay with me at camp? My mind was racing making me even more nervous. What if she left me? I was panicking now. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I took a deep breath. "Come on in" I said trying to sound cool. "Hey Nics." She said, plopping down beside me. "So what did Death Boy want?" I started to panic. I mean if she stayed a hunter it wouldn`t matter if I was dating Drew. "I umm... " Think Nico! "I... just wanted to see your face!" Good catch Nico. "Awww... I missed you Nico." She said before planting a kiss on my lips. She pulled back. "So I know your probably wondering what I`m thinking. Well, I decided to pick-" Before she could finish someone rushed through the door. It was Annabeth. "Monster. Hill. Help." She said, panting. We ran outside. There, on Half-Blood Hill was a Hydra. Or at least it looked like a Hydra. But then out of its middle head, arrows flew. They hi a camper and he stumbled around for a few seconds before falling limp on the ground. Apollo campers ran out in full armor and carried him into The Big House. Well that was lovely. A Hydra that shoots poisonous arrows. This was bad. **(A/N Sorry just wanted to say that I know nothing about Hydras) **Thalia and I pulled out our swords and ran to help. There was someone on the Hydras back. It was Percy. The Hydra let out one more mouthful of arrows before getting stabbed by Percy and falling to the ground dead. The arrows headed straight towards me. I rolled out of the way just in time. But one of the campers beside me fell down limp. I looked to my left and there, on the ground, was a limp Thalia.

**Dum Dum Dummmmm! **

**Sorry it was so short. And I know you all hate me. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks, Jenna**


	5. A Quest?

**Nico POV**

Why does bad stuff always happen to me? The girl I love was about to tell me if she was staying with me or not when suddenly a monster decides to attack camp. And now here I am in the infirmary holding Thalia's hand and crying. "Don`t leave me Thals. Stay strong." I whispered I her ear. I heard the door open. "Hey Nico." It was Annabeth. "Hey Annie. What did Apollo say?" I asked. There was so many wounded campers so we summoned Apollo to come down and tell us how bad things were. "Well, they said that the Hydras arrows had a poison in them that make the target fall into a coma. There is only 2 ways to help them. We can let them stay in a coma and have a 50/50 chance of waking up or we can travel to the underworld and find the antidote." I looked at Thalia. She had a pile of scratches on her face, her hair had grass in it and her arm was swollen where she got hit. Yet she still looked beautiful. "So basically I have to go down to the underworld, because I`m the only one who knows the way around it and find an antidote if I want to make sure she wakes up." I didn`t ever want to leave her side. But I couldn`t not go find the antidote. I had to save her. "Yah that's basically what you have to do. Sorry to push you like this but you have to do it Nico. Do it for the campers. Do it for Thalia." Annabeth said. "Okay I`ll do it." I said. I put her hand back on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I`ll be back soon. Don`t worry. Just stay strong." I whispered in her ear. I took one last glance at her before following Annabeth out the door. "Chiron says you have to go see the Oracle. Then you can chose 2 people and head out." she said. I could tell she wanted to go. "Okay I`ll meet you at the campfire." I said before running off.

* * *

I walked into the big house and pulled down the stairs to the attic. They came down with a creak. "Freaky..." I climbed up the stairs and was hit with a gust of dust. I coughed. I walked to the back of the room. There on her chair was the oracle. "Oh Oracle of Delphi I have come for a... A prophecy. Where do I find the antidote to save the campers from the hydras arrows?" I asked. The oracle`s eyes started to glow. green smoke came out of its ears.

"_The antidote you seek is in the land of the dead_

_Where the sea and the brains will be left to fled_

_When gods turn you against them remember the love_

_Nothing will be the same when you return above." _ **(Hoped you like that. It took me forever!)**

I couldn`t move. The sea and the brains. Annabeth and Percy. They would leave me. Gods will make me turn against them. Why would I do that? Nothing will be the same when I return above. Nothing will be the same when I get back. Is that good? I shook my head and climbed down the stairs. When I got to the campfire it was late in the night. The sun had set and everyone was trying to be in a good mood. When I got there everyone stopped. They stared at me. Most of the campers where in the infirmary either sick or helping the sick. Even though it was a small group all of their stares made me feel self conscious. Chiron was the first to speak. "Welcome Mr. di Angelo. Did you speak to the oracle?" Everyone kept staring at me. "Yes Chiron. I have been given a quest to find the antidote." The stares stopped and everyone began to whisper. "Recite the prophecy!" Someone yelled. Chiron looked at me approvingly. "The oracle said that I would travel to the land of the dead," I started. "The underworld." Annabeth said. I decided to skip the part about the sea and the brains leaving. "Then the oracle said that the gods would try to turn me against them." An Athena boy stood up. "But why would the gods turn you against them?" He asked. "I don`t know. Maybe one of the gods is mad. Maybe he will want me to turn against the other gods." I said. The boy sat down. "Then the oracle said that nothing would be the same when I got back." I finished. There was a moment of silence. "Well it looks like Nico has a quest." Chiron said. "Now Nico, you may chose 2 people to come with you." I looked around. I didn`t want to pick Annabeth or Percy. I wanted to avoid that part of the prophecy. "I volunteer." Someone said. I looked over and saw Annabeth raising her hand. "I want to go with you Nico. Maybe I could figure out a strategy for when the gods try to turn you against them." She said. I didn`t want to pick her. But I knew that you can avoid your fate. "Sure. Yah, I`m gonna need your help." She walked over and stood beside me. "Nico you may chose 1 more." Chiron said. "Well, umm..." I couldn`t avoid my fate. It has to happen. "How about my best bro. Percy will you come with us?" I asked. "Of course dude!" He said. He stood beside Annabeth and took her hand. "Well it looks like we have our 3 half-bloods. Tomorrow Argus will drive you to the bus station and you can head off to the underworld." Chiron said. I left the campfire and went back to Thalia`s room. "I will find that antidote don`t you worry. I love you." I whispered in her ear. I kiss her goodnight and went to bed.


End file.
